


You Are Not Alone

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally making his way back to the bunker, Cas falls into a deep depression. Dean feels helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

 “What's wrong with you?” Sam asked as Dean stomped around the bunker. 

“He's just lying there, Sammy, just lying there and he'll barely answer me when I talk to him and he's not eating and isn't he supposed to eat now? Since he's, y'know, human, or whatever?” Dean's voice was frantic, and he hated himself for it. 

Sam nodded in understanding. “It's a lot to take in for him, Dean. Give him some time. He'll come around. Be patient with him. Let him know you're here if he needs you. That kind of thing. I know, big scary feelings involved there, but you might just have to man up and deal with that if you want to help Cas.” Dean glared at him and stormed out of the kitchen, a plate with a sandwich and some carrot sticks in his hand. 

He walked to Cas' room and knocked lightly. “Hey Cas?” he said through the crack in the slightly-ajar door. “Brought you some lunch, buddy.” When there was no response, he pressed the door open and stepped inside. Castiel was on his bed, eyes open, staring at the wall. 

“Thank you, Dean. I'm not hungry right now, though. Sorry you went to the trouble of making me something.” Castiel's voice had lost a hair of its roughness when he fell, but now it was roughened again by lack of sleep. 

“Nah, that's okay. You don't have to eat if you don't want to. I just, y'know, wanted to bring you something,” Dean said, shifting uncomfortably as he set the plate on the small table beside Cas' bed. “I'll just leave it here. It's nothing that'll go bad anytime soon.” He paused, but Castiel didn't respond. 

_Be patient with him. Let him know you're there if he needs you._

Sam's words echoed in Dean's head. _Man up and deal with that._ Man up? Nobody was manlier than Dean Winchester. He didn't need to man up. 

He stepped around to the other side of Castiel's bed and slid onto it behind the other man, joining him on top of the covers. Sliding an arm around Cas' hips, he tugged him closer. 

“I know it's gotta be hard, man. I mean, I guess there's nothin' I can do, really, but if you want anything, well, you let me know okay?” Dean asked, his voice so quiet he wasn't sure Cas could even hear him. Castiel didn't respond for a moment, but then Dean felt a warm hand wrap around his forearm and the body in his arms shudder slightly as a sobbing breath was drawn in. Dean pulled Castiel closer again and rest his forehead against the back of Cas' head, letting his breath ghost lightly over the nape of his neck. 

“I'm here, Cas. Y...you don't have to do this alone,” he said slowly. 


End file.
